


nunca e sempre é (quase) a mesma coisa

by miss_sofia



Category: Bacurau
Genre: Other, inaugurando a tag de bacurau que honra, não-linear
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sofia/pseuds/miss_sofia
Summary: Acácio é Pacote é Acácio é Pacote é Acácio é... e Lunga espera. Pós-filme, com um tiquinho de pré- no meio.





	nunca e sempre é (quase) a mesma coisa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlybylaura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlybylaura/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [never and always are (almost) the same thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377104) by [miss_sofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sofia/pseuds/miss_sofia)

— Acácio — sussurra e ri, uma gargalhada única e rouca, no fundo da garganta, o canto da boca repuxado e o olhar erguido.

— É sério, Lunga.

— E quando é que eu não sou sério?

É a vez de Acácio rir, uma dose de impaciência escorrendo do sorriso largo. Sente a mão de Lunga ao redor de seu punho, a pressão dos dedos e o roçar leve das unhas compridas, pintadas. O olhar é firme demais, delineado em lápis preto desigual, e Acácio cede, desvia o rosto um milímetro para o lado, um vislumbre da mata baixa em vez do brilho castanho.

A pressão dos dedos aumenta antes de Lunga soltá-lo, dar um passo atrás.

— Me conta quando voltar, Pacote — diz, dando meia-volta, os pés erguendo uma nuvem de terra que embaça o olhar.

***

Os outros nove, tudo bem. Foi ele mesmo, de capacete, passo firme e braço erguido. Tiro certeiro, que é pra resolver o problema logo.

Mas aquele número seis não é ele, qualquer um vê. Chega a ser uma ofensa, acharem que aquela bagunça é dele. Pacote sempre foi eficiente.

***

— Passa a bota?

Lunga estica a perna, faz ponta com o pé, apontando o canto do quarto. As botas estão largadas ali, perto da porta, derrubadas e tortas, desde que eles entraram aos tropeços e se despiram em um rastro visível.

Pacote — porque, nessa lembrança, ele ainda era Pacote — sai do banho cheirando a desodorante e pega os sapatos de Lunga. Num gesto impulsivo de reconforto, esfrega o dedão no couro gasto.

Lunga não faz sinal de que vai se levantar, não mexe uma mão para pegar o par que Pacote oferece. Em vez disso, gira os tornozelos e ergue as sobrancelhas, esperando que Pacote entenda, obedeça.

Como sempre, Pacote entende.

Ele se ajoelha no chão. Calça uma bota no pé de Lunga, aperta o cadarço, repete com o outro pé.

Obedece.

— Brigada, querido — vem a voz de Lunga da cama, um sorriso que Pacote ouve antes mesmo de olhar.

***

Acácio é devagar.

Ele experimenta esticar o corpo, esticar a fala, esticar o dia. Pacote tá ali contido num top 10 em looping com narração do DJ Urso, mas Acácio — Acácio tem a vida toda, enquanto houver vida. Acácio tem tempo pro sol, pra capoeira, pro guisado de dona Domingas.

Como Pacote, respira bafo quente dentro do capacete e se habitua ao estopim da pistola que corta o grito no meio. Mas que delícia ser Acácio, ouvir o grito se esticar inteiro.

***

A música ecoa em mil vozes e Acácio não sabe o que vê. É o chão que sobe e desce, gira e derrete, a água que jorra do teto da escola, o sino que badala na igreja sem campanário. O psicotrópico muda o brilho e a cor das paredes e faz o calor de Bacurau parecer um abraço.

Tem criança correndo de um lado para o outro e os caixões já se foram, mas o cheiro de sangue impregnou alguma coisa: o ar, a terra, o tijolo, a madeira. Bacurau foi libertada, mas a história é viva, o museu respira, e de vez em quando alguém tropeça num desnível sutil da rua, como se o homem-monstro que debaixo dela definha quisesse lembrar que está ali.

***

Lunga voltou herói para uma cidade de mentirinha.

Não tá no mapa, não tá ali.

Não tem prefeito, não tem nome, não tem água. Mas tem gente.

Gente que não entrega Lunga, porque quem quer recompensa de quem te mata sem pudor? Bacurau pode ser muita coisa, mas nunca foi desleal.

A igreja é um depósito, mas ainda há quem reze, e quem reza, reza por Lunga, reza por Carmelita e pelas almas de quem foi massacrado antes da salvação. No novo Brasil, comunidade só se forma a troco de sacrifício.

Acácio admira, de longe, da beira. Lunga caminha pela rua, pega sol na praça, passa horas no museu, visita a turma do seu Plínio, e a seu redor caem o silêncio e o murmúrio da reverência. Ele se despiu dos adornos da guerra e para um desconhecido passaria despercebido: magrelo, pequeno, o cabelo mal-cortado e meio ralo, as unhas descascadas e a camiseta puída. Mas Acácio vê o que sabe que todos veem também: o ar que brilha ao redor dele, a luz que vem de dentro, o calor que ele emana; é a divindade da fé renascida.

***

— Você acha que eles voltam?

— Estou só esperando. A peixeira tá com sede de sangue.

***

As manchas na parede do museu viram atração entre as crianças. Quando ninguém está olhando, se desafiam a encostar nas marcas de mãos sangrentas, no cabo da arma antiga, no resquício de rastro no alçapão.

À noite, contam histórias cada vez mais fantasiosas sobre a resistência e a derrocada dos gringos homicidas. Começa a circular a lenda que Lunga descobriu a peixeira no fundo da terra, que quando a empunhou, ganhou cabelo e vinte centímetros de altura.

— Que nem a She-Ra — explica Marinete, que aos cinco anos viu o desenho na TV.

***

Não tem gente suficiente em Bacurau para evitar quem quer que seja. Brigas duram de meia hora a trinta anos, mas todo mundo senta lado a lado na praça em frente ao carro de som, e toda mesa posta tem pelo menos um lugar vazio para o vizinho que precisar.

Acácio admira Lunga de longe, mas pouco a pouco a admiração vira de perto.

Tropeçam um no outro virando a esquina, pegando a estrada, entrando na sombra.

Cada vez, Acácio se afasta.

Cada vez, é um passo a menos pra trás.

Lunga finge não notar, ou pelo menos não comenta. Sorri, vez ou outra. Sorri para o céu, para a terra, para o povo. Nunca é para Acácio, mas no fundo, nunca e sempre é a mesma coisa.

***

Devia ser diferente, o dia em que ele cede. Um grande evento, outro massacre, um medo sem fim, uma declaração.

Mas é segunda-feira, oito e quinze da noite, e faz calor. Do lado da igreja, com uma gargalhada, Lunga abre um pouco mais a gola rasgada da regata.

Acácio tropeça uma última vez e, assim do nada (do sempre, de novo), cai em ser Pacote.

— Voltei — é o que sussurra ou meio geme quando as bocas se encontram.


End file.
